The Stalker
by ollie bear
Summary: The guys are being followed by a mysterious woman.


**The Stalker**

Ollie Bear

_I don't own the guys, but sure do enjoy playing with them!_

Okay, maybe he was being paranoid, or maybe it was lack of sleep, but Hutch knew he had seen that woman before. The woman who had just walked out of Starsky's hospital room. She was hard to miss… curly black hair, tight jeans, an old t-shirt and a well worn leather jacket. And on her feet she wore the same blue and white sneakers as Starsky. She was the female version of his partner. What the hell?

His best friend had gotten shot in the leg yesterday. Actually it was the brunets' sixth stay in the hospital this year and it was only March. Hutch had made Starsky as comfortable as possible…fluffed his pillows, fed him ice chips, stroked his hand and even held his head when the pain medicine caused curly to throw up last nights beef and onion burrito. Finally Starsky slept and Hutch had taken the opportunity to go to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

After checking to be sure the woman had not harmed the still slumbering Starsky, the blonde detective returned to the waiting room to find the woman sitting in a corner, eating a candy bar and writing fervently in a notebook. _Who is she? Is Starsky dating her? Or is she an old girlfriend, stalking him and seeking revenge?_ Visions of Diana danced in his head.

Thinking back over the past few days, Hutch recalled spotting the lady in question at The Pits, at the station, he could swear he saw her on the beach when he was out jogging. Now that he thought about it, he knew there were a few things missing from his car and some things had been rearranged in his apartment. Why would she want an empty can of clam chowder, a lunch receipt and why had she moved Ollie from the couch to his bed and pulled leaves off his favorite plant? Each time he went to approach her, she seemed to disappear, but now he had her cornered…she was totally oblivious to his presence. This was most unusual for any woman not to notice him. What is wrong with her?

With determination he made his way over stopping short when he saw what she was writing: _The blonde detective clutched his friends hand in his own. With his other hand he stroked Starsky's dark curls. Leaning in close he whispered, "Get some rest babe. Everything is going to be alright. When you wake up, I'll bring you a Huggy special with extra onions."_

_Tears of gratitude filled the brunets eyes. "Thanks buddy. Still me and thee?"_

_Hutch nodded and with his thumb, he brushed the tears from his best friends face._

_Smiling contently, Starksy fell into a much needed healing sleep as Hutch continued to stroke his hair._

Was she a reporter? Was she from IA? Is someone yet accusing the duo of being homosexual?

"Excuse me. Ma'am. Huh, why have you been following me around? And more importantly why are you here at the hospital? Do you know my partner? Do you have a knife hidden in your purse?"

Startled, she closed her notebook. She rose trying to escape, but Hutch held her arm, waiting an explanation.

Seeing there was no escape, she finally confessed in a thick southern accent. "Well, you see, I uhh write fan fiction and I was running out of ideas. I just couldn't get the material and the characters right. Following ya'll around has really helped me out. I got to see first hand how ya'll interact, what ya'll eat, what ya'll talk about and Starsky getting shot like that was the icing on the cake. I have tons of useful information plus I confess. I did take a few mementos…a can of soup,a receipt and a cutting off your favorite plant. I'm going to root it and name it after you. I wanted to take Ollie, but that would be too cruel to separate ya'll. At least I got to hold him. I'll be writing a story where he's the main character and wanted to see him up close. Anyway, with all the information I have gathered, I'll be able to write at least ten new stories. I am sure to win the coveted Grand Tomato award. Thanks for all your help. Gotta go now. Wait until all my internet buddies hear about my adventures"

Startled, Hutch let go of her arm and she disappeared before he could ask his remaining questions: Why would anyone write fiction about real people? What the hell is the internet? And why did Starsky's car win an award?

What planet did she come from? As quick as she disappeared, she must have been beamed back up to the Enterprise. Wow, this would make a great story for the annual BCPD stranger than fiction contest. Now where did he leave his pen? Aw shit…she took it too.


End file.
